wicdivfandomcom-20200214-history
Issue 7
Issue 7 is the seventh issue of The Wicked + The Divine, and the second issue in Fandemonium. It features Woden on the cover. It was released on 21 January 2015. Solicitation Last year, before The Recurrence, fans gathered from their lonely worlds at RAGNAROCK to wonder whether the gods were really about to return or not. Now, as the next RAGNAROCK approaches, everyone knows things are different. What's more, there are two gods still to emerge. Will anyone there get "lucky?" Look at us whistle, shuffle feet, and avoid eye contact.Image Comics Solicitations for January 2015 Plot summary Awkward Conversation, 12 April 2014 Laura attends London Fantheon to try and identify who in the fandom might have shot at the gods. She encounters Cassandra and asks for her help. Cassandra offers to talk to David Blake, and suggests that the shooters may have been attempting the Prometheus Gambit, a legend that states anyone who can kill a god will gain their powers. The pair's conversation is interrupted by Beth, who accuses Cassandra of getting rich from filming Lucifer's death. Laura is on a panel with Brunhilde, an ex-Valkyrie, about "Life After a Near-God Experience", and Brunhilde uses the opportunity to publicly insult Woden. Woden arrives at the panel and offers to let Brunhilde return to the Valkyries if she admits she was lying to get back at him. She does so, but the proffered Valkyrie suit dissolves in front of her eyes, leaving her humiliated. After the panel, Laura tries to talk to Woden, but Inanna is arguing with him in a private room. While she waits, Baal defends her from harassment. Laura confronts Woden about his harsh tactics, but he insists that with less than two years left to live he has to be direct, and complains that he is unable to give himself powers and would give anything to be able to do so. Brunhilde suddenly appears with a gun, pointing it at Woden and saying, "Prometheus". Minerva blasts her out of the way before she is able to shoot, unintentionally causing severe injury. While Minerva is comforted by Baal, Woden declares that the Prometheus Gambit is a lie, or he would try it himself, and then leaves via the Bifrost. Bad Company, 13 April 2014 As Laura leaves the convention, she encounters Baphomet who asks her to come with him. She is initially reluctant, but follows him when he says The Morrigan wants to see her. He leads her to an underground party where Badb is performing karaoke. Laura is angry that he lied and tries to leave, but Baphomet asks her to stay because she needs company who understand what she's going through. As Laura, Baphomet and The Morrigan leave the party several hours later, The Morrigan shows her a flier for a party being thrown by Dionysus, the eleventh god. The issue ends with the title card "Dionysus", 14 April 2014. Gallery Covers Issue7cover Woden.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matt Wilson Christian ward issue 7.jpg|Cover by Christian Ward References External links * *Writer Notes: The Wicked + the Divine #7 Category:Issues Category:Fandemonium